The present invention relates to the field of robotics. More particularly, the present invention pertains to miniature robotic vehicles able to traverse various terrain and methods and systems for operating and controlling such vehicles.
Reconnaissance, surveillance, and security monitoring activities (hereinafter referred to collectively as xe2x80x9csurveillancexe2x80x9d) have become an integral investigation tool for both military and civilian organizations alike. While by no means a complete list, tasks such as hostage rescue, terrorist response, drug raids, building searches, facility monitoring, and site contamination investigation may all benefit from information provided by surveillance systems.
With the exception of human security guards, perhaps the most recognized surveillance systems are those that are generically referred to herein as xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d systems. Static systems typically comprise one or a plurality of fixed sensing devices such as video cameras, motion sensors, and perimeter detectors. While these devices are more than adequate for their intended application, drawbacks do exist. For instance, static devices, e.g., video cameras, do not always provide the range of coverage needed for an unanticipated surveillance situation. Further complicating this problem is the fact that static sensing devices are difficult to quickly reposition, e.g., human intervention is generally required to relocate the sensing device or to adjust its field of detection. Still other problems with conventional static systems include the routing of collected data to a single or, alternatively, to a limited number of operation stations. Unfortunately, in many military and law enforcement scenarios, these operation stations may be inaccessible by the surveillance team.
One solution that overcomes some of these problems is realized with the use of mobile robots. A mobile robot provides locomotion to the sensing devices and may further permit at least some level of autonomy. An example of such a robot used in a security role is described in Development of a Mobile Robot for Security Guard, Kajiwara et al., Proceedings of the 15th International Symposium on Industrial Robots, vol. 1, pp. 271-278, 1985. The system described by Kajiwara is a relatively large, independent robot developed to execute a predetermined task, which in this case, is to conduct the xe2x80x9croundsxe2x80x9d of a human security guard. Other such systems are commercially available (see e.g., HelpMate to Ease Hospital Delivery and Collection Tasks, Assist with Security, Kochan, Industrial Robot, vol. 24, no. 3, pp.226-228, 1997; and Cybermotion""s Roving Robots, Orwig, Industrial Robot, vol. 20, no. 3, pp.27-29, 1993).
Systems based on one or more independent robots do not permit coordinated monitoring of more than one area simultaneously. Further, the size of these robots makes them difficult to conceal, a disadvantage in hostile or covert operations. Size limitations may also prevent these robots from investigating smaller areas. Still further, many of these security robots are programmed to operate only within a defined facility, e.g., building. As a result, rapid deployment of such robots into a new or unfamiliar environment may be difficult.
To address some of these issues, multiple robot platforms have been suggested. Because of the inherent advantages of multiple robots, surveillance of more than one area (or monitoring a single area from more than one vantage point) is possible. Examples of multiple robot systems are discussed in Cooperative Mobile Robotics: Antecedents and Directions, Cao, et al., Autonomous Robots, vol. 4, pp. 7-27; 1997. Exemplary functions of such multiple robot systems include safe-wandering and homing (see e.g., Behavior-Based Control: Examples from Navigation, Learning and Group Behavior, Matarixc4x87, Journal of Experimental and Theoretical Artificial Intelligence, vol. 9 (2-3), pp. 323-336, 1997) and janitorial service (see e.g., On the Design of Behavior-Based Multi-Robot Teams, Parker, Journal of Advanced Robotics, vol. 10, no. 6, pp. 547-578, 1996). While effective for their intended purpose, many multiple robot systems do not address rapid deployment of multiple robots into unfamiliar surroundings for such purposes as surveillance, reconnaissance, and the like.
The present invention provides ground-engaging robotic vehicles capable of rapid and covert deployment into most any environment and methods of controlling such vehicles. Generally speaking, vehicles of the present invention are preferably compact so that they may operate virtually undetected. They may further be highly mobile and able to traverse obstacles of relatively substantial height. In some embodiments, one or more of these vehicles is further able to collect and relay real-time data to a remote computer. Other advantages are described herein.
In one embodiment, a ground-engaging robotic vehicle is provided comprising a body and two or more ground-engaging members coupled to the body. The ground-engaging members may be operable to propel the robotic vehicle across a surface. A spring member may also be provided and coupled to the body. The spring member may be movable between at least a first, stored position and a second, extended position.
In another embodiment, a method for traversing one or more surfaces with a ground-engaging, robotic vehicle is described. The ground-engaging, robotic vehicle may include a body, at least a first and a second ground-engaging member operatively coupled to the body, and a spring member coupled to the body. The spring member may be movable between at least a first, stored position and a second, extended position. The method further includes energizing one or both of the first and second ground-engaging members so that the ground-engaging robotic vehicle is propelled across a surface.
In yet another embodiment, a ground-engaging robotic vehicle is provided. The vehicle may include a body and two or more rotatable, ground-engaging wheels coupled to the body. The ground-engaging wheels may be operable to propel the robotic vehicle across a surface. The robotic vehicle may further include a spring member coupled to the body, where the spring member is movable between at least a first, deflected position and a second, undeflected position. The robotic vehicle may further include a retraction apparatus operable to position the spring member in the first, deflected position, the second, undeflected position, or anywhere in between.
In still yet another embodiment, a method of traversing an obstacle with a ground-engaging robotic vehicle is provided. The method may include providing a ground-engaging, robotic vehicle where the vehicle includes a body; at least a first and a second ground-engaging wheel operatively coupled to the body; and a spring member coupled to the body, the spring member movable between at least a first, deflected position and a second, undeflected position. The method may further include locating the ground-engaging robotic vehicle upon a surface proximate an obstacle and positioning the spring member in the first, deflected position. The spring member may then be released from the first, deflected position, whereby it strikes the surface with sufficient force to propel the ground-engaging vehicle over or onto the obstacle.
The above summary of the invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Rather, a more complete understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by reference to the following detailed description and claims in view of the accompanying drawings.